Opening and Closing to Barney in Outer Space 2006 VHS
Here is the Opening and Closing to Barney in Outer Space 2006 VHS. Opening Order: #Hit Entertainment FBI Warning & Interpol Warning (2005 Version) (Taken from: Barney’s Happy Mad Silly Sad 2003 VHS) #Hit Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) (Taken from: Barney: Can You Sing That Song 2005 VHS) #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) (Taken from: Ice Age 2 2006 DVD) #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) (Taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) #Barney: Can You Sing That Song? Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Beach 2006 VHS) #Barney: Let's Go Series Trailer (2005) (Taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) #Barney, a Helping Hand for Growing Children Promo (Taken from: Barney: Just Imagine 2005 VHS) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) (Taken from: Barney: Let's Pretend With Barney 2004 VHS) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) (1998 Version) #Barney in Outer Space Title Card (1998 Version) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Mr. Star #The Rocket Song #Floating Together So Free #Way Up in Outer Space #Hey Diddle Diddle #The Sun #We Are Little Robots #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Laugh With Me! #No Matter Where They Are #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Closing Order: #Barney In Outer Space End Credits (1998) #Barney Website Promo (2006-2007) (Taken from: Let's Make Music 2006 DVD) #Barney's Great Adventure Trailer on 30 Sec (1998) (Taken from: Barney: What a World We Share 1999 VHS) #The Wiggles: Here Comes The Big Red Car Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Beach 2006 VHS) #Thomas & Friends: Track Stars Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Beach 2006 VHS) #Angelina Ballerina: Angelina's Princess Dance and Follow Her Dreams Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Beach 2006 VHS) #Bob the Builder: When Bob Become a Builder Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Beach 2006 VHS) #ToddWorld: It's Okay To Be You Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Beach 2006 VHS) #Fraggle Rock Videos Trailer (Taken from: Barney: The Land of Make Believe 2005 VHS) #Animal Jam Videos Trailer (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Beach 2006 VHS) #20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Logo (1999-2011) (Taken from: Ice Age 2 2006 DVD) #HIT Entertainment Logo (2003-2006) (Taken from: Barney: Let's Go to the Farm 2005 VHS) Trivia *This home video marks the first appearance of Miss Kepler. *David Joyner returns to performing Barney in this video after Let's Eat''.'' *These releases also included the theatrical trailer for Barney's Great Adventure. *The robot is played by Pia Manalo (the actress that plays Min) for this video. *Filming for this home video December 1996. *The Barney costume in "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes". *This is the very last Barney video to feature the 1997 Veggietales version of the Lyrick Studios logo. *This is the only Dozecian Barney video to feature the NASA logo. *Barney doesn't talk to Miss Kepler until "Barney's Halloween Party". *The Lyrick Studios 1997 Veggietales logo is shown after the Barney's Great Adventure theatrical trailer, but not after the Please Stay Tuned bumper. *This is the first home video/episode for the 1997 version of Season 1's I Love You not to be shortened since Season 1. Category:Fake Barney VHS Opening and Closings Category:Trailers from Barney 2006 VHS Category:Trailers from Barney VHS Tapes Re-Released on March 8, 2006